WGN-TV
WGN-TV, channel 9, is a television station in Chicago, Illinois serving as the area's affiliate of The CW Television Network, and is the flagship television station of corporate parent Tribune Company's Tribune Broadcasting station group. The station is known nationally as a superstation, broadcasting a separate feed called WGN America, which features different programming than is seen in the Chicago market, but includes most of the sports programming produced by WGN-TV (Major League Baseball games from the Chicago Cubs and White Sox, and select NBA basketball games from the Chicago Bulls), as well as some of the station's newscasts and other local programming. 1948–195? 195?–1964 1964–1977 wgn64.jpg|WGN-TV's Channel 9 Video ID From 1964 WGN_1967.png|WGN-TV station ID from 1967 wgn_bozos_circus_1968b.jpg|WGN-TV color ID (late 1960s) 1977–1981 WGN_1972.jpg|WGN-TV station ID (1972-1977) WGN 1977.png|WGN-TV station ID (1977-1981) WGN_1977.jpg|WGN-TV station ID #2 (1977-1981) wgn_nightbeat_1978a.jpg|WGN-TV station ID from 1978 1981–1983 1983–1993 WGN_1983.jpg|WGN-TV's A Tribune Broadcasting Station Video ID From 1983 WGN_1985.jpg|WGN-TV's Channel 9 Video ID From 1985 WGN_1988.jpg|WGN-TV's A Tribune Broadcasting Station Video ID From 1988 wgn_9oclocknews_1992a.jpg|9 p.m. news open (1987-1990) wgn_wkend_morningnews_1992a.jpg|Weekend morning news open (1992-1993) WGN9B.jpg|In-program station ID (late 1980s) WGN9A.jpg|''Tales from the Darkside'' promo (late 1980s) WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball's Chicago's Very Own Video Promo For 1984'.jpg|WGN Sports "Chicago's Very Own" Chicago Cubs baseball promo for 1984 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball's I'm Just Wild About Harry! Video Promo For April 5, 1987.jpg|WGN Sports "I'm Just Wild About Harry!" Chicago Cubs baseball promo for April 5, 1987 WGN-TV's Through The Years, 40th Anniversary Video Promo From 1988.jpg|WGN-TV "Through The Years: 40th Anniversary" promo from 1988 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Promo For 1992.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs baseball promo for 1992 WGN-TV's Barney Miller Video Promo From 1984.jpg|WGN-TV Barney Miller promo from 1984 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Open From 1990.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs baseball open from 1990 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Open From 1994.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs baseball open from 1994 WGN-TV's Summertime Line-Up Video Promo For June 13, 1988.jpg|WGN-TV Summertime lineup promo for June 13, 1988 WGN-TV's Perry Mason Video Promo From 1992.jpg|WGN-TV Perry Mason promo from 1992 WGN-TV's The 5 O'Clock Movie Video Open From 1988.jpg|WGN-TV's The Sunday 5 O'Clock Movie Video Open From 1988 WGN-TV's The Saturday Night Action Theater Video Open From 1988.jpg|WGN-TV's The Saturday Night Action Theater Video Open From 1988 WGN-TV's Chicago's Very Own Video ID From 1987.jpg|WGN-TV's Chicago's Very Own Video ID From 1987 1993–2002 The "9" in the 1993-2002 logo is also reversed into a "G" in the black bar with the "WGN" callsign; this logo was used by the national superstation feed of WGN-TV in promos and IDs until 1998, when only the "WGN" portion of the logo began to be used on the superstation feed. WGN Television 1993 - alternate.gif|Alternate variant with legal ID WGN_WB.png|Alternate version of logo with the logo for The WB on the bottom right of the "9" (1995-2002) WGNNews93.jpg|''WGN News'' open (1993-1997) WGNNews99.jpg|''WGN News'' open (1997-2002) 2002–present WGN_2002.png|2002–2006 variant WGN9 The CW Chicago.svg|2006–2012 variant 200px-Wgncwlogo.PNG|2012–present variant When this logo was introduced in November 2002, the 1999-2006 version of The WB logo was originally placed next to the boxed "9" in the logo; when WGN affiliated with The CW (owned by CBS Corporation and Warner Bros., owners of The WB and UPN, and initially featuring some of both networks' programming) in September 2006, the logo was updated to include The CW's logo. A variant without the box "9" and network logo was used on the national superstation feed until 2008, when Superstation WGN rebranded as WGN America; since then, WGN-TV and WGN America do not use similar branding schemes. WGN-alternate.jpg|Alternate version occasionally used online (2006-present) WGN_News_Logo.jpg|''WGN News'' logo (2002-present); though logo is rendered as "WGN 9 News", the station's newscasts are simply idenified as WGN News. wgn09172006_wblogo.jpg|Station ID (2002-2006) wgn01082007_lottologo.jpg|Station ID used during Illinois Lottery drawings (2010-present) wgndt2_09162006.jpg|WGN-DT2 station ID (2006-2007, during affiliation with The Tube) wgn9pM01082007_01id.jpg|''WGN News'' 9 p.m. open (2002-2008) WGNMorningNewsLogo.jpg|''WGN Morning News'' open (2008-present) WGN9News-Chicago-Dr-Dennis.jpg|''WGN News'' 9 p.m. news open (2008-present) wgn04102005_movie.jpg|''WGN Saturday Night Movie'' open (2002-2006) WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago White Sox Baseball Video Open From 2011.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago White Sox baseball open from 2011 WGN-TV's Night Cap Line-Up Video Promo From July 2012.jpg|"Night Cap" lineup promo from July 2012 WGN-TV's WGN News' WGN Morning News At 7 Video Open From Late 2002.jpg|''WGN Morning News'' 7 a.m. open from late 2002 WGN-TV's WGN News' WGN Morning News At 8 Video Open From Late 2002.jpg|''WGN Morning News'' 8 a.m. open from late 2002 WGN-TV's WGN News At Noon Video Open From Late 2002.jpg|''WGN News at Noon'' open from late 2002 WGN-TV's Chicago's Very Own Video Promo From March 2012.jpg|WGN-TV "Chicago's Very Own" promo from March 2012 WGN-TV's WGN News At 9 Video Promo For Monday Night, July 16, 2012.jpg|''WGN News at 9'' promo for July 16, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Promo For July 20, 2012, July 21, 2012, And July 22, 2012.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs Baseball promo for July 20, 21 and 22, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN News' WGN Morning News' Viewer's Choice For Morning News Video Promo From June 2010.jpg|''WGN Morning News'' "Viewer's Choice for Morning News" promo from June 2010 WGN-TV's Friends Video Promo For Monday Evening, April 9, 2012.jpg|WGN-TV Friends promo for April 9, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN News At 9 Video Promo For Monday Night, February 13, 2012.png|''WGN News at 9'' promo for February 13, 2012 WGN-TV's The 11th Annual WGN-TV Back-To-School Kids Fair Video Promo For August 10, 2012.jpg|WGN-TV ad for the 11th Annual WGN-TV Back To School Kids Fair for August 10, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Celebrating Santos Video Promo For Friday Night, July 22, 2012.jpg|WGN Sports "Celebrating Santo" promo for July 22, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Promo For Friday Afternoon, August 24, 2012.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs Baseball promo for August 24, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Chicago Cubs Baseball Video Promo For Tuesday Night, August 28, 2012.jpg|WGN Sports Chicago Cubs Baseball promo for August 28, 2012 WGN-TV's WGN Sports' Doubleheader Line-Up Video Promo For Saturday Afternoon, July 14, 2012.jpg|WGN Sports doubleheader line-up promo for July 14, 2012 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former WB network affilates Category:Former CBS Network Affiliates